


The Cat Who Loved Moonlight

by Alshoruzen



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Hybrids, M/M, Neko-Jin, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alshoruzen/pseuds/Alshoruzen
Summary: The last thing Kaito expected to stumble across during his heist was a young cat hybrid being kept as part of a collection of exotic animals. But, being a gentleman, he rescues the boy and brings him home to Clover Palace, the great theater built by Kuroba Toichi. KaitoxShinichi





	The Cat Who Loved Moonlight

Crouched above an air vent, Kuroba Kaito listened to the police officers rushing past below with a grin. He didn't linger long though. Quickly, he began to make his way through the ventilation system. He moved with barely a whisper of sound, but it wouldn't have mattered even if he had made noise. The pounding of the footsteps below would have masked it. Still, he knew it was only a matter of time before an officer noticed that they could see only ceiling where there should have been a few ventilation grates. It would take them a few minutes to check the building blueprints to determine where exactly the hidden grates were and find a way to open them, but a few minutes was all the great Phantom Thief 1412 needed to make his escape.

Locating the grate he had loosened during one of his scouting trips, he removed it and dropped silently into the empty office below. He landed squarely on the office desk as he had planned. Reaching up, he replaced the grate. Then he hopped off the desk and looked around.

This office was on the thirty second floor of the building. More importantly, however, it had large windows and a narrow balcony. The soft light of the full moon spilled in through those windows, painting the furniture with a silver finish.

Fishing the diamond necklace that had been the target of his heist out of his pocket, the thief held it up to the light. The moonbeams caught and sparkled in the diamond. He held his breath, staring intently into its facetted depths.

One second, two, three, then ten passed. But, though the diamond was undoubtedly very pretty in the moonlight, it was no more than that. A sparkling stone.

A disappointed breath escaped the thief as he tucked the pendant back into his pocket. So much for that. And he'd had such high hopes too when he'd seen the announcement about the star of the jewelry exhibition being held in the galleries in the downstairs of this new office building. The owner—who also happened to be the owner of this office and the founder of the fast-growing design firm that owned most of this building—had claimed that you could see spectacular images inside the stone when the light was right. But, whether or not that was true under other circumstances, clearly the diamond wasn't affected by moonlight, which meant it couldn't be what he was looking for.

Turning, he was about to make his way out onto the balcony to make his escape when his keen ears caught a strange, muffled sound. He turned around, eyebrows rising beneath the brim of his white top hat.

It had sounded almost like a cry of pain. But…it had also sounded like it was coming from behind the study shelves.

He stared at the shelves for a long moment, debating with himself. According to the building's blueprints, most of this floor consisted of storage space. And according to the info he'd gathered, only the owner and a few of his most trusted employees had keys. This was supposedly because a lot of the samples for their newest designs were kept there, and they didn't want to risk having their ideas stolen, but Kaito had his suspicions about that. After all, he'd also learned that the owner was an avid collector of exotic animals, some of which weren't entirely legal. And, not so long ago, a journalist who had tried to investigate the issue had gone missing.

Kaito's gaze landed on a little, golden statue of a saber tooth tiger that sat on the shelves separating two different sets of binders. It was only one of many such statuettes all around the office, but this one had some smudges on it that none of the others did. Smudges that might have been caused by a hand prone to sweating. And that dark spot on the side…

Stepping closer, the thief squinted at the smudge. Then indigo eyes widened before narrowing.

That was blood.

Well that clinched it. He couldn't just walk away now. But first, ever cautious, he touched his earpiece, quickly skimming through the feeds from his various bugs. Once he'd confirmed that he was the only person on this floor or anywhere near it (the police were either chasing the two dozen false leads he'd planted below or waiting on the roof where they knew he often liked to make his escapes). Then he drew his card gun. Holding it ready in one hand, he used his other to check the saber tooth statuette. It swiveled easily at his touch, and there was a click. Then the shelf swung inward to reveal a dark doorway.

He smirked. Classic hidden door.

He took one of the heavier books from the shelf and set it on the ground just inside the 'doorframe' to act as a doorstopper just in case the thing tried to close. Then he ventured inside.

There was a short, unmarked corridor beyond the secret doorway. It turned a corner before it opened out into a sizeable room lit only by a series of lamps set up around the room. The lamps were currently set to dim, but they provided more than enough light for the thief.

Kaito stopped just inside the room and stared. This was way beyond anything he had been expecting.

In the middle of the room sat an ornate coffee table surrounded by four comfortable chairs. That was the only normal part of the room.

The entire room was lined with cages. It was like a small zoo. A zoo filled with the strangest animals Kaito had ever laid eyes on.

There was a massive dog with the tusks and gray hide of an elephant. In the cage next to it, a pair of lizards with the colorful, feathery wings of birds. Then there was a python that must have been a full thirty feet long that had little spikes running down the length of its spine so that it almost looked like a dragon. Every enclosure boasted a another bizarre life form.

It was the first time Kaito had seen any such creatures in person, but he knew what they were. Impossible hybrids like these had started popping up roughly thirty years ago after a strange meteor that didn't appear on any radar or other scanning equipment on Earth had streaked across the sky and vanished into the Pacific. Scientists were still trying to figure out why, but so far they'd made no headway. All anyone knew was that, every now and then, strange creatures that appeared to be mismatches of other animals that had no business mixing were born or hatched or sometimes just found. Most that were discovered were quickly transported to protected habitats, and buying or selling such animals was illegal everywhere, but there were quite a few wealthy collectors who would pay small fortunes to obtain such rarities through illegal channels.

Kaito shook his head. He knew exactly how he was going to return his latest heist now. A note with a riddle directing the police to scour every inch of this floor ought to do quite nicely.

The thief was about to turn and leave when his ears caught the faintest sound of a whimper. He pivoted sharply, gaze zeroing in on one corner of the menagerie.

If he hadn't had such a well-trained Poker Face, he would have gasped.

There was a large tiger with a turtle's shell next to the corner enclosure. The mesh that divided its enclosure from the corner one had had a hole torn in it. And in the corner enclosure was a human figure.

No, wait. Padding closer, Kaito could see that the occupant of that corner enclosure was only mostly human. A boy probably around his own age. He was curled up against the wall, so it was difficult to see him clearly, but Kaito could definitely see a tail curled around the boy's ankles, and were those cat ears or just hair sticking up strangely?

But was that possible? Part human hybrids weren't unheard of, but most of them died before they reached one year of age.

Coming to a stop next to the enclosure, Kaito called out softly. "Hey."

The boy's head jerked up, and Kaito found himself caught by a pair of brilliant, blue eyes.

Like jewels, he thought. They glittered in the dark like the eyes of a cat, but they were definitely human eyes.

Now he wasn't all curled in on himself, Kaito could see that the boy was clutching at his arm. He was bleeding. It looked as though his arm had been scratched by a very large set of claws. Kaito's gaze drifted back to the turtle tiger and the hole between the two enclosures. He supposed now he knew where the cry of pain had come from.

Kaito allowed himself a scowl as he moved to the enclosure door. He made short work of the three locks there. Before opening the door, he took out a can of sleeping gas and sprayed the turtle tiger with it. Then he opened the door and stepped into the corner enclosure.

"Come on. I'll get you out of here. You need to get that injury looked at."

The boy didn't move as Kaito approached. But, the moment the thief was within arm's reach, he flattened his ears and hissed like an angry cat.

Kaito hesitated. That was not a human sound. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly, crouching down.

The boy scrambled up and backed away from him, baring his teeth.

Kaito frowned. "Come on, I'm only trying to help. You don't want to stay here, do you?"

All he got in response was that wary glare and more hissing.

"Can you not speak?"

No answer. And no sign of understanding either.

Kaito tried asking the same question again in English then French—and still not a sign of comprehension.

Damn. It looked like the boy couldn't understand him. How long had he been in captivity? Sure, hybrids weren't considered to be human, but still, that was just ridiculous.

There was no way Kaito was leaving this place without the boy.

"Sorry about this," he said softly. Taking his can of sleeping gas out again, he held his breath and sprayed. The boy let out a mew of surprise before he swayed and crumpled to the floor. Kaito leapt forward and caught him before he could hit the ground. He noted that the boy's clothes were light and loose, hiding a body that was much too thin to be healthy.

"Now let's get out of here."

And then he was going to make damned sure that the man who owned this building got what he deserved.

-0-

"How is he, Jii-san?"

The old man straightened up from where he had been leaning over the boy lying on the hotel room bed. "I have cleaned and bandaged his injuries. There is no sign of infection."

"So he's all right then."

"As far as the wound goes, yes."

Kaito paused in the middle of toweling off his hair. He didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

"It isn't too serious," the old man assured him. "But he is clearly malnourished. And he has some bruises and scars from old injuries. It looks to me like he has suffered much ill treatment."

Kaito's hands clenched. Yanking the towel off his head, he threw it onto the counter by the sink. "That bastard."

"Very well put, Young Master," Jii said, shaking his head. "But it doesn't help to curse the man."

"You know, I have half a mind to keep his stupid diamond. But I guess using the return to get him arrested will just have to do."

Pulling on a pair of gloves, Kaito produced a pen and a white card and began writing. When he was done, he slipped the card into an envelope and handed it to Jii.

"I trust you know what to do."

The old man nodded and bowed before exiting the hotel room.

Left alone, Kaito rose and moved to stand next to the bed where the cat-eared stranger still lay fast asleep. Reaching down, he brushed feathery, black bangs out of the boy's face, smiling faintly at the peaceful expression the other wore in his sleep.

"You'll need a name, won't you," he murmured, more to himself than to the sleeping stranger. "Shinichi," he decided after a moment's thought. "Shin-chan for short."

-0-

"They're ready for you," the attendant said, bowing politely.

Kaito grinned. "Great." He checked his appearance in the dressing room mirror then popped his top hat onto his head. It was show time! The popular magician, Kuroba Kaito, was about to give another performance, and it was going to be an incredible one, if he did say so himself.

It had been five days since his heist. He had originally planned on pulling at least one more heist before the end of his tour, but his plans had changed because of a certain hybrid currently napping back in his hotel room.

A small smile tugged at the magician's lips at the thought of his new charge. He was growing rather fond of the boy.

The first two days had been difficult. The newly named Shinichi didn't appear to understand any human speech at all, and he apparently harbored quite a deep distrust for people. Kaito had started to wonder if the boy, though outwardly more human than cat, was mentally more feline. But though their time together had thus far been short, he could already see that Shinichi was learning. The boy had yet to say a word, but he was already walking and moving much more like a normal human being—albeit with a feline grace that any dancer would envy. He'd learned how to use chopsticks, knives, forks, and spoons in just one sitting. How to dress had been a little more difficult, and he seemed to hate having his tail confined, but a few well-placed holes in certain places and clothes were no longer an issue either.

They had had a minor hiccup on the third day when Shinichi had tried to eat one of Kaito's doves, but fortunately the magician had reacted in time, preventing any injuries. Since then, he'd found that giving Shinichi some kind of spherical toy could keep him occupied for hours. The boy seemed especially fond of soccer balls, though he had a tendency to chase it around and roll around with it much like a cat would. Although, after watching a game on television together yesterday, Shinichi was showing signs of being quite good at real soccer too.

Seriously, the little kitten was absorbing all kinds of information like a sponge.

Today, he'd instructed Jii to take Shinichi to the local museum while Kaito was performing. It was the first time the boy would be venturing out into a more public place. Kaito had his fingers crossed that everything would go well. He'd chosen a museum because people would be quieter. And there would be a lot of new things to learn for the curious little kitten.

Coming to a stop just off stage, Kaito let his smile broaden into his customary grin.

The time for casual speculations was over. For the next hour, it was going to be all about the magic.

-0-

"Hey there everyone," Kaito announced with a broad grin. "I'm home~. And I've brought us a new member."

Everyone in the large dining room of the Clover Palace Performance Hall turned towards the door. Several people waved and called out greetings.

"What do you mean new member?" a girl with long, messy brown hair asked, rising from her seat to come over and greet Kaito.

The magician blinked then turned to find that Shinichi had retreated back out into the hall. The boy was hiding just out of sight and peering into the dining hall.

Kaito chuckled. Cute. Reaching over, he took Shinichi's arm and gently but firmly dragged him into view. "Come on. They don't bite. Everyone, this is Shinichi. He'll be living here from now on."

Gasps echoed around the room as everyone noticed the newcomer's unusual extremities.

"Kaito, is he…?"

The magician nodded. "He's had a rough time of it," he said, voice becoming serious. "And he doesn't know how to speak yet, though he's starting to understand a little."

"What? Really?" the girl's eyes widened. "That's awful." Face filling with sympathy, she offered Shinichi her hand. The boy shied away, shrinking behind Kaito like a skittish kitten.

She drew her hand back. "I—I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Aoko. You didn't do anything wrong. He's not very comfortable with new people."

"Oh."

"For now," Kaito continued, raising his voice so everyone could hear him, "I just want to try and get him used to being around everyone. Make him feel welcome. Talk to him, but don't scare him."

"Well, if you didn't scare him, I doubt any o' us will," a dark-skinned youth called out to a smattering of lighthearted laughter.

Kaito stuck his tongue out at them then turned back to Shinichi. "Come here, I'll introduce you."

The two of them made their way around the dining room, and Kaito introduced each of the theater's residents to Shinichi. Then they sat down and had dinner. Afterwards, he took Shinichi up to the room he'd asked Aoko to prepare.

"I'll be right next door if you need anything."

Though Shinichi nodded, Kaito wasn't entirely surprised to wake up in the middle of the night to a slim, dark-haired figure climbing silently onto his bed to curl up beside him on top of the covers.

Sitting up, Kaito gently maneuvered the boy under the covers and pulled it over the both of them. He could feel the faint tremors running through the other's body.

Kaito ran his fingers through the boy's soft, black hair, rubbing gently at his ears. They were like flaps of velvet, soft and warm. Under his touch, the boy's shivering subsided.

-0-

"Thank you."

Kaito started in surprise. The voice was unfamiliar. It was soft and a little bit raspy like the speaker didn't use it much. He stared across the study table and the alphabet charts laid out on them at the boy sitting quietly on the other side.

"Shinichi?" he said softly. The boy paused in the middle of copying the letters to blink at him.

"Did you say something?" Kaito prodded, still not sure if his ears had been deceiving him.

Blue eyes blinked slowly then looked down again. "Thank you." He looked up again and smiled at Kaito.

Kaito blinked. It was the first time he'd seen Shinichi smile.

It was—beautiful. The smile lit up Shinichi's face and made his eyes shine. And once again, Kaito found himself thinking how much like jewels those eyes looked, except that they were much prettier than even the highest quality gems he'd ever seen.

Unaware of his thoughts, Shinichi returned to copying the alphabet.

Kaito felt an answering smile tugging at his own lips. Turning, he picked up the stage diagrams he'd been sketching out, suddenly feeling reinvigorated. He would remember that smile and those words for the rest of his life.

Those were the first words Shinichi had ever spoken to him.

-0-

Shinichi would always remember the first time he watched Kaito perform on stage.

It hadn't been easy scraping up the courage to attend. It wasn't the first time Kaito had invited him. It was just the thought of all those people…

But there was a balcony that was always reserved for the theater's own staff. Kaito had showed him where it was on their first day back and told him that he could go there any time.

"No pressure though," he said, ruffling Shinichi's hair. "You can come whenever you're ready. Trust me. You won't regret it."

He could hear the murmurs of the audience as they filed into the performance hall to take their seats. He didn't have to see them to know that they were numerous. Hakuba had told him that all the seats were sold out—as usual for one of Clover Palace's shows.

The hall that led to the reserved balcony was empty though. Even so, Shinichi found himself creeping along it close to the wall, alert to any signs of other people. It wasn't that he was afraid exactly. He just wasn't comfortable with the idea of being seen. It could also cause problems for the theater as it was illegal for them to have someone like him living here.

Shinichi didn't understand why it was illegal, but he didn't have to in order to know that it meant he could be taken away from Kaito and the others if the people outside found out about what he was. And he didn't want that. It was the nightmare that haunted his sleep at night. But, if his presence did ever cause trouble for these people, he had already made up his mind that he would leave willingly. He refused to be a burden to these kind people—and especially not to Kaito. He just hoped it never came to that.

Inhaling deeply, he slipped through the door and out onto the balcony. As he'd been told, it was deserted. There were about twelve seats, but none of them were occupied.

Curious, Shinichi padded down the middle aisle all the way to the balcony rails. From there, he could see the entire stage shining at the foot of the audience seating area. It was a large, semicircular stage, and there were already several large contraptions disguised as backdrops arrayed upon it, waiting for the show to begin.

Carefully picking a seat in the very corner of the balcony, Shinichi sat down gingerly. The seat cushion was plush with a coat of velvety fabric that was going to make it terribly easy to fall asleep.

He sat there, still as a statue, and just drank everything in.

The vast theater hall went dark abruptly, but Shinichi's feline eyes could still see just fine. He could see the audience leaning forward in eager anticipation and the parents warning their children to behave. He could feel their delight—almost taste their anticipation.

And then a wintry spotlight lanced through the darkness, and a white dove spiraled down from the rafters to land in the middle of the stage. There was a whirl of feathers, and there stood Kuroba Kaito dressed in a black suit with a red tie and a black top hat.

The magician grinned and swept out his arms in welcome. "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

He was amazing, Shinichi thought, entranced. Incredible. Impossible. Unparalleled. The words he'd been pouring over in his studies now poured through his thoughts, yet none of them could quite describe the wonder he was feeling.

His throat clenched, and his vision blurred a little. He blinked rapidly. Why was he feeling this way? What was this sensation?

He wanted to sit here like this forever, watching Kaito bend reality and fill the world with magic.

The magician was his savior, his protector, his first ever friend, his hope, his master, his world.

This was the man who had given him the world. Who had opened his eyes and given him a life.

He wished he could do something to repay the magician for all he had done, but he had nothing to offer. Nor was there anything that could ever express the full depths of his gratitude. And he knew Kaito would laugh at him for thinking he owed the magician anything.

Rising to his feet, Shinichi stepped back up to the rails and let his hands rest upon them. His tail curled around his legs. Blue eyes remained transfixed upon the man weaving miracles on stage.

-0-

Everyone in Clover Palace marveled at the speed with which their newest member learned. In only six months, he could already speak perfectly in most day to day situations. Reading and writing came a little slower, but it only took him another three months to have those skills mastered as well. And once he had, he could almost always be found with a book in his hands. He was particularly fascinated by technology, not having had much experience with anything more complex than a light bulb before.

"Dude, no one should be able to learn that fast," Hattori Heiji, head of the tech crew, said in amazement as he looked across the common room to where Shinichi was working his way through a book on advanced mathematics. "It's crazy. Like he ain't even human."

Across the chess board from him, Hakuba Saguru, the theater's accountant, shrugged. "Well, technically speaking, he isn't human."

"Well, yeah, but he's half human. And I'm pretty sure cats don't do calculus."

"Well, they do say that the whole is more than simply the sum of its parts. For all we know, all human hybrids learn quickly."

"Someone would've said if that were true."

"Have you forgotten? Most human hybrids die in infancy. Our new friend here may be the only one in the world ever to even get the chance to learn anything."

Hattori fell silent, staring at the chess board. When he still hadn't made a move a full three minutes later, Hakuba cleared his throat.

"It's your move."

Hattori looked up at him then coughed lightly. "Er, yeah, sorry 'bout that." He moved a bishop.

"What's on your mind? It isn't like you to be so quiet."

"It just seems kinda sad, ya know. Imagine being the only one of yer kind ever ta even grow up. I mean, he probably doesn't even know who his parents are or if they're even alive. It's gotta be tough."

It was Hakuba's turn to be silent. He was a little startled to hear such thoughtful words from his hotheaded friend, but, for once, he chose not to comment on it. Instead, he nodded and sighed.

"It's not ideal, but, if you look at it from another angle, he has been given a great opportunity."

"Yeah, yer right. And I guess he has us now. We can be his family."

The blond blinked. "I didn't realize you were so compassionate."

Hattori bristled. "What d'ya mean? Of course I'm compassionate! You're the one who's got no heart."

"Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me. All you care about is all the numbers addin' up right and being on time and stuff."

Aoko shook her head as she walked into the common room to see Hattori and Hakuba bickering over a half-finished game of chess. Honestly, those two would never change. Always fighting like little children.

She crossed the room and stopped beside Shinichi's armchair. He was curled up in it with his book very much like a cat with a favorite toy. The sight made her smile.

"Shinichi?"

Furry ears twitched, and the boy looked up. "Aoko-san?"

"I'm going to the grocery store. Would you like to come help me?"

"Oh. Of course." He nodded. Carefully bookmarking his spot in the book, he set it on the nearest common room table and stood.

Aoko smiled as she led the way to the closet near the entrance hall where they kept a hat and light, long coat for Shinichi to wear whenever he ventured out into the public. The hat rose a little bit unnaturally because of the ears being trapped under it, but it wasn't overly noticeable. The coat itself wasn't overly long, as that wouldn't have fit in this weather, but they'd found that, if Shinichi wrapped his tail around his waist, it looked a little like an accessory as long as his coat hid his backside. He offered Aoko a hat too, and she took it with a laugh. He was so polite. Thoughtful too, even if he was still very quiet. He was always willing to lend a helping hand. It was sweet. And those ears were simply adorable. Every time she saw them, she had to resist the urge to rub them between her fingers.

What was even more adorable was the way the boy's eyes never left Kaito whenever the two were in the same room. His gaze would follow the magician around, eyes wide and full of the innocent adoration that was more readily associated with puppies.

Suzuki Sonoko, the head of their costume department, was taking bets on everything from how long it would take the two to get together to when Kaito would snap and just drag their cute new housemate to bed. Aoko shook her head. Honestly, Sonoko was just weird sometimes. Her idea of entertainment was almost more warped than Kaito's, though they were warped in very different ways.

It did make Aoko wonder how Kaito really felt though. He'd always been hard to read, and she'd known him ever since they were little children. She could tell that Kaito was very fond of his new charge, and she'd never seen him so protective of anyone as he was of Shinichi. But if he felt anything romantic towards Shinichi, Kaito hadn't said anything about it. Although that probably shouldn't surprise her. Kaito was a secretive person for all his love of the spotlight.

Starting up the car engine, she waited until Shinichi had buckled himself in before pulling out of the parking lot.

The boy immediately turned his attention to the landscape streaming by outside.

Shinichi loved car rides. He loved watching the way everything outside the window flew by at such breathtaking speeds.

"We're going to have to travel a bit further to get the stuff we need," Aoko said. "It's the annoying thing about having to feed so many people at once. You need to get all your supplies in large quantities, and a lot of grocery stores just don't stock like that. We usually order everything, but there are some things our suppliers don't offer."

"I don't mind," Shinichi assured her without looking around.

The brunette smiled. It was really too bad the boy couldn't get a driver's license. She frowned slightly at the thought. Unfortunately, all hybrids were legally classified as animals. It wasn't fair, but they were all being careful not to cause a commotion and draw attention to Shinichi's presence, so they couldn't exactly go argue the point with anyone. It was just frustrating to think that her new friend would never be able to live a normal life out in the open. Then again, he didn't seem overly upset by the fact. She supposed even this limited freedom was paradise compared to what he'd known before.

She cast another look at him before turning her eyes back to the road ahead. Well, whatever happened, she was going to do everything she could to make sure that he felt at home with them.

-0-

"We're not going back yet?" Shinichi asked, surprised.

"There's no rush," Aoko said. "So I thought we'd get something to eat first and maybe watch a movie. Come on." Not waiting for an answer, she took Shinichi by the arm and pulled him into a nearby restaurant. "This place is really good. And," she added conspiratorially. "It's somewhere Kaito would never bring you. So we might as well take advantage."

Shinichi blinked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

The girl smirked. "Oh nothing. Here." She slid a menu across to him. "I highly recommend everything from the seafood section. If there are any items you don't understand, just ask me, 'kay?"

Shinichi blinked again then nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, Shinichi was enjoying his first grilled salmon. And it was delicious. Aoko could have sworn she heard him purr.

Aoko gave herself a mental thumbs up. She'd had a feeling he'd like fish.

And it was kind of funny watching him eat it with such enjoyment because, now that she was looking at him closely, his facial features bore a certain similarity to Kaito's (though that similarity was well hidden by their vastly different hair, eye colors, and all round personalities). They could have been brothers if Shinichi had been human. Shinichi's features were more delicate though. The way they carried themselves was quite different as well. They were both poised, but in different ways. Kaito had always had a roguish air about him. Shinichi felt more like a scholar. And, for some reason, looking at him made Aoko think of famous actresses—like there was someone she'd seen on screen that he sort of reminded her of. She couldn't put her finger on who though.

It was as they were on their way back to the car that Shinichi saw the picture on the front page of the newspapers being sold before a convenience store. He paused to take a closer look. The picture on the paper was Kaito, but it was Kaito as he had been dressed that first day they had met: in a white suit, white top hat, a monocle and cape. The headline read "Kaitou KID strikes again!".

"Shinichi?" Aoko asked, realizing he'd stopped walking with her. "What's the matter?"

He looked up at her with confused eyes. "The paper. Isn't that…?"

The brunette looked at the paper then snorted. "Oh him. That's Kaitou KID. He's a jewel thief the police have been trying to catch for years who likes to pretend he's a magician."

"You mean…he's a criminal?"

"Yeah, though he's really popular for some reason. He's got loads of fans all around the world. Sonoko's the head of the Japanese division of his fan club, if you can believe it. Seriously, some people are just crazy. Although at least he doesn't kill people. He's just an arrogant prick who likes to mock the police."

"What? But…" He trailed off. Clearly, Aoko didn't know that this thief was Kaito. But…was it? What did this mean? Kaito was a good person. He was absolutely sure of that. So why would Kaito be a criminal?

-0-

Kaito knocked on the door to Shinichi's room. He'd just gotten back from performing abroad (after pulling a quick heist). Upon his return, he'd received some troubling news. According to his staff, Shinichi had spent the last several days holed up alone in his room, coming out only for meals. Shinichi hadn't behaved like that since he'd stopped hiding out in Kaito's room a few weeks after his arrival.

Not hearing anything, Kaito knocked again. "Shin-chan, I'm coming in." That said, he opened the door.

He hadn't really been sure what to expect. He'd even been brainstorming on which doctors he might be able to call if his little kitten was ill. Thoughts of the short life spans of most human hybrids had been twisting his stomach. But it seemed Shinichi was perfectly fine. The boy was simply curled up on his bed in a veritable nest of magazines and newspapers. He was so absorbed in his reading that he didn't even notice that he was no longer alone.

Curious, Kaito stepped closer to examine the papers.

Indigo eyes blinked. There was a definite theme here.

"Shin-chan, you're reading up on Kaitou KID?"

A furry ear twitched, and Shinichi finally looked up. He blushed when he saw Kaito. He scrambled to sit up and gather all the papers together—possibly to hide what he was doing—but realized it was futile and stopped. His tail waved nervously.

"I, uh, I was just…" He looked down at the mess of newspapers then up again. "I wanted to understand."

Kaito remained silent for a long moment. It didn't take a genius to realize that Shinichi knew that he was the thief. He had, after all, been in uniform when he'd rescued the little kitten, and he knew by now just how good Shinichi's memory was.

Kaito snapped his fingers. The newspapers and magazines vanished in a puff of smoke to reappear on the desk in neat stacks. Shinichi flinched and ducked his head as though expecting a blow.

Smiling reassuringly, Kaito sat down on the edge of the bed and gestured for Shinichi to come closer. His little kitten did so without hesitation, though he kept his face tilted down. Now they were seated side by side on the edge of Shinichi's bed. The magician reached over and picked up one of Shinichi's hands. He rubbed his thumb in gentle circles over the back of Shinichi's hand.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"I still don't understand," Shinichi admitted. "But that's okay."

"So you don't mind?"

"It would be hypocritical of me to mind, wouldn't it?"

Kaito raised an eyebrow at him. "How so?"

"Well, you stole me too," Shinichi reasoned. "And I am grateful that you did. So I am grateful that you are a thief."

Kaito blinked then burst out laughing. He lifted Shinichi's hand and brushed his lips over the knuckles. "I'm glad. I trust this means you won't be telling anyone."

"I'm not an idiot," Shinichi huffed, indignant. He leaned unconsciously into Kaito's side. His head rested against Kaito's shoulder.

The magician grinned. "No, you're not. Far from it." He wrapped an arm around Shinichi's waist. A soft smile played upon his face.

"Will you tell me why?" Shinichi asked, voice quiet.

"I'm searching for something." Kaito sighed, his breath ruffling the hair on the top of Shinichi's head. "My father was the one who started the search. He wanted to keep this thing away from some very unpleasant people." His eyes darkened in memory. "They murdered him."

Shinichi tensed. "But that means you're in danger."

"Some," Kaito admitted. "But it's nothing you need to worry about. I know what I'm doing. And Jii-san has my back."

"But…"

"Really, Shin-chan. Have faith in me. You can do that, can't you?"

Shinichi still didn't look happy, but he nodded. "Does…does anyone else know?"

"Some of the others suspect, but I prefer not to get them involved in this if I can."

"I wish I could help."

Kaito's gaze softened. "How about this? I promise you that I'll be careful and that I'll let you know if there's ever anything I need help with. And you promise to trust my judgment and always be here to welcome me home."

"Um, okay," Shinichi said a little uncertainly. "If you think it'll help."

"Trust me. It will."

-0-

"A ball?" Shinichi repeated. "As in a fancy party?"

"Yep. I've been asked to perform at a big one being thrown by the Suzuki family."

"Suzuki? Are they related to Miss Sonoko?"

"That's right. Her family's actually one of the wealthiest in the country—possibly even the world. She works here though because she likes designing clothes, and she's a huge fan of magic shows. But anyway, this isn't just any ball. It's a Halloween ball, and that means costumes!"

Shinichi looked blank. He knew what Halloween was. He'd read about it. And he also knew about the custom of dressing up, but… "So?"

The magician wagged a finger at him. "Isn't it obvious? It means you can come as yourself."

"You mean I can go?"

"Of course. Our whole team was invited, and you're one of us now. Come on. Let's get your costume ready."

"But you just said I didn't need one," Shinichi pointed out as Kaito dragged him out of the common room where they'd been talking and towards the performance hall's costume department.

"You still have to wear the right clothes and accessories to make it clear that you're dressed up," Kaito shot back, smirking.

The costume department consisted of a series of massive, walk-in closets overflowing with costumes of all kinds as well as a room crammed with bolts of cloth, sewing tools, and other random materials.

Kaito pushed Shinichi into the largest of the rooms where Sonoko was waiting. She grinned when she saw them.

"I got just the thing," she said before either of them had time to even open their mouths. Then she'd seized Shinichi by the arm and dragged him into one of the curtained-off cubicles at the back of the room.

Kaito stared after them. Even he was amazed at times by how quickly Sonoko could move when she wanted to.

Ten minutes later, the cubicle curtain was swept aside and Shinichi was pushed out of it by Sonoko to a soft, metallic tinkle.

"So?" she prompted, giving Kaito a sly look. "Isn't he cute?"

"He's always cute," Kaito replied airily, pleased to see the faint pink blush on his little kitten's face. Indigo eyes swept up and down Shinichi's body. Sonoko had given him a simple, all-black ensemble made of a soft, velvety material that was the exact shade of black to match Shinichi's hair, tail, and ears. The pants were close fitting, showing off Shinichi's long legs. The furry material matched the boy's tail so well that it looked like said tail was indeed attached to it. She had also touched up the area around Shinichi's ears to make it look like the ears were being worn and simply very well disguised to look real. To complete the costume, she'd put a red collar with a bell on it around his neck. So that was where the tinkling sound had come from.

Kaito smiled. "It's perfect. But Shin-chan, you have to remember not to keep twitching your tail like that or you'll give yourself away."

Shinichi's tail stopped moving, and he blushed. "Sorry."

Sonoko snickered and patted him on the head. "Don't worry too much about it. We're a magician's entourage. If anyone asks, just say it's Kuroba-kun's magic. Speaking of which, you picked a costume yet?" She looked expectantly at Kaito.

"Indeed I have." Kaito dropped a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, he was dressed in a white outfit they all knew well.

Sonoko squealed loudly in approval. "That's amazing! You look just like KID-sama!"

Kaito swept into a deep, showman's bow. "Why thank you, Ojou-san. Your praise is much appreciated." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the dubious look on Shinichi's face. He laughed inwardly. So cute.

The magician straightened. "And what about you, Sonoko? Picked your outfit yet?"

"I've narrowed it down to two choices," the girl said, tapping her chin. "I'm going to try them both on again and then decide."

"Then we shall leave you to it. Come on, Shinichi."

"Wait a moment." Sonoko caught Kaito's arm, pulling him back. "Before you go, I have something for you."

"Oh?"

Sonoko smirked. She fished a piece of folded paper from her pocket and handed it to him. "It's an alternate design I drew up for Shinichi-kun's outfit. I didn't have time to make it for this occasion, but I thought you'd like to see it."

Curious, Kaito unfolded the paper.

If he hadn't been the master of the Poker Face that he was, the magician would have blushed. On the paper was a very detailed sketch of Shinichi dressed in an outfit that, while made to compliment his feline features, was definitely not meant for a costume ball. No, this outfit had certainly been designed for (a very steamy night in) the bedroom. Kaito's vivid imagination happily provided him with a slew of images of Shinichi in various erotic poses on his bed, wearing said outfit and looking up at him with 'ravish me' eyes. The mere thought of it was already making his pants rather uncomfortable.

And of course Shinichi chose that moment to poke his head back into the room to see why Kaito hadn't come out yet.

Kaito quickly refolded the paper and slipped it into one of the inner pockets of his suit for safekeeping. "I'm coming. We'll see you later then," he added to Sonoko.

She winked at him. "Let me know if you want me to make the outfit~."

-0-

The ball both was and wasn't what Shinichi had expected.

It was being held in the ballrooms of a hotel owned by the Suzukis. The place was massive. Huge, crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings, their lights reflected in the polished floors below. The light from the chandeliers were being complimented tonight by hundreds of candles and dozens of jack-o-lanterns lit from within so that their grinning faces glowed with an eerie, yellow light. Parts of the walls were covered with massive spider webs dotted with giant, fake spiders. Other parts were festooned with black and orange streamers, tattered curtains, and oddly-shaped mirrors that distorted the images of all who passed before them. Even the food was dressed up. They were shaped like bats, ghosts, pumpkins, cats, and more, and anything that could be colored had been colored orange, black, or white.

The guests were even more outlandish than the venue. Shinichi couldn't even name half the costumes he saw. It was quite the sight to behold. And all of them looked at him like he was just another one of them.

At the same time, there were just too many people for him to feel entirely at ease even with the protection of the 'costumes'.

"Ya okay over here?"

Shinichi looked up from his cup of coffee (a drink that Hakuba had introduced to him) to find Hattori standing next to him. The dark-skinned man was dressed as a ninja and had a tall glass of orange soda in one hand.

"You've been standin' here for the last half hour," Hattori elaborated. "Something wrong?"

Shinichi shook his head. "I am fine. I'm just not sure what I should be doing."

"Have you eaten?"

Shinichi nodded.

"You could always dance." Hattori waved an expressive hand at the many, many people whirling across the dance floor.

"I don't know…" Shinichi looked at the mass of people with unease. "I don't know how to dance anyway," he added as an afterthought. He took another sip of his coffee then looked back at the dance floor again only to blink at the sight of Sonoko dancing with a man dressed in a certain white suit and top hat. For a moment, he thought it was Kaito. But then the couple turned, and he could see that it wasn't.

Hattori, who had followed his gaze, laughed. "There she goes again. There are like, what, eight KIDs at this ball? I'm pretty sure she's danced with five of 'em already. I'll bet she hoping one of 'em is real, and he'll fall madly in love with her and steal her away or something."

"Do you mean she knows him?" Shinichi asked, surprised.

Hattori snorted. "No, no. She just got it into her head a few years ago that he could be the perfect guy for her. Although she often thinks that when she meets a guy she fancies. She's been on the hunt for her true love since she was in middle school. It's practically a hobby."

"Her true love?"

"Yeah. Ya know, the person she'll want to spend her whole life with. Someone that'd do anything for her and who she'd do anything for. It's kind o' the She's got a bit of a fairytale complex. She's big on the whole people who're meant to be together forever thing and all that."

"And has she found him?"

Hattori snorted. "Let's just say that the world's a bit short on knights in shining armor."

Shinichi looked confused. "What does their clothing have to do with it?"

Hattori scratched at his cheek, chuckling. "Guess you haven't read that fairytale collection yet, eh?"

"So it is a figure of speech derived from these stories."

"That's right. It basically means the perfect guy. It's based on all the stories out there about knights coming to the rescue of their princesses and the like."

An image of a man holding a white gloved hand out to him flashed through Shinichi's mind.

"Come on. I'll get you out of here. You need to get that injury looked at."

The memory made Shinichi feel warm and his stomach flutter strangely.

"Yoo hoo~."

Shinichi came out of his thoughts to find Hattori waving a hand in front of his face. The head of the tech crew dropped his hand and frowned. "You were spacing out. You sure you're feeling alright?"

"Really. I'm fine."

"Well, if ya say so…"

"I do," Shinichi insisted. He raised his cup to his lips again only to discover that it was empty. The look of dismay that flashed across his face made Hattori laugh.

"Come on. Let's go get you a refill."

They had to walk through the crowd to get to the refreshment tables. Halfway there, Shinichi felt a hand pinch the base of his tail. He yelped and spun around. His tail instantly curled itself around his legs.

"Ha! I told you I saw it move."

Blue eyes widened. He could feel his own heart rate spike as he realized his mistake.

Standing before him was a person wearing a wolf mask that completely hid his face. Next to him was a woman wearing rabbit ears and holding a fancy fan.

The woman giggled. "You're right." She leaned forward to peer more closely at Shinichi. Her eyes fixed themselves on his ears. "My, my, how adorable. Could they be real?"

The man, presumably her date, leaned forward as well. "Well, if the tail is real, then—"

"Oi, oi!" Hattori shouldered his way between the rude couple and Shinichi. "What's the matter with you two? Didn't anyone ever teach ya any manners?"

The woman looked him up and down then waved her hand at him in a dismissive gesture. "This one isn't interesting at all. I want a closer look at the little kitten."

Hattori bristled. "I'm standin' right here, ya floozy. And ya better leave my friend alone."

"Oh? Is he yours?" The wolf man leaned forward, and Hattori could see cold eyes gleaming behind the eye holes in his mask. "Tell me, he isn't human, is he."

It wasn't actually a question.

Hattori stiffened. Shinichi stood frozen behind him, blue eyes wide.

"What's going on here?"

The moment shattered as four pairs of eyes turned to the owner of the new voice. There stood Kaito, a pleasant smile plastered across his face. Above it, however, indigo eyes gleamed dangerously.

The rabbit woman simpered. "Oh, Kuroba-san! It's such a pleasure to meet you. Your show earlier was truly amazing."

Kaito bowed, taking the hand the woman offered him and brushing a chaste kiss across the back of it. "I think you for your kind praise, my lady. If I am not mistaken, you are Hirugami Akane. And this must be your fiancé."

"Indeed I am." The woman was clearly delighted by his recognition.

Kaito nodded politely. "So, if you wouldn't mind, can you tell me what business you have with my staff?"

The woman looked startled. "Your staff?"

Kaito gestured at the two in question. "Heiji and Shinichi here are both members of my staff. I hope no one was causing any trouble."

"Oh of course not," Akane said quickly.

"We were simply admiring their costumes," the wolf man added.

"Ah, Shinichi's is certainly one of my best works," Kaito said with a proud grin. "The extensions totally look real, don't they? I'm particularly proud of the tail."

"You mean you designed the whole costume?"

"That's right."

"Well, you did a wonderful job," the woman said after a moment's pause. "However did you get the tail to move like that?"

"I'm afraid that, as a magician, it goes against my code to share my secrets."

She tittered. "Of course. Well, it was very nice meeting you. You have to join us for dinner sometime. You can bring your friend too."

"I'm afraid I am very busy, but I thank you for your invitation. I will keep it in mind."

As soon as the strange couple was gone, Kaito turned to Shinichi and Hattori. "You two alright?"

"Yeah," Hattori grunted, still watching the crowd where the two had disappeared. "Bit of a close call though. Not sure what woulda happened if you hadn't shown up."

"I believe they suspect what I am," Shinichi said quietly. His heart was still pounding. He drew in a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Who were they?"

"They're both heirs to huge business empires. The woman is a model, which fits, since her family is big in the fashion business. Her fiancé heads a company that deals in pharmaceutical supplies."

Hattori scowled. "They were damned rude."

"Well, there are some pretty unsavory rumors about them floating around." Rumors about illegal research done in the name of longevity, the magician added to himself. "Guess we should spread the word to everyone to keep an eye out for them."

Hattori nodded. "I'll let everyone know." That said, he disappeared into the crowd.

Kaito turned back to Shinichi, offering the boy his arm. "Would you like to dance?"

Shinichi cast one last look after the creepy couple before giving his full attention to Kaito. "I don't know how."

"I can teach you."

"Oh. Um, okay…?"

Smiling, Kaito guided his companion onto the dance floor. He placed one of Shinichi's hands on his shoulder and grasped the other with his own. Then he set his other hand on Shinichi's hip.

"Now listen to the music," he instructed. "Can you hear the beat?"

As the lesson continued, Shinichi relaxed. Kaito pulled him closer, and he leaned into the magician's embrace. All thoughts of unsavory people fled both their minds as they lost themselves in the music and the warmth of each other's presence.

Watching them from across the room, Aoko smiled. "They make a cute couple, don't they?"

Hakuba, her date, looked nonplussed. "What makes you think that they are a couple?"

Aoko stared at him. "Isn't it obvious? Just look at them. The way they look at each other, the way they talk to each other, the way they act—don't tell me you can't see it."

Hakuba still looked skeptical. "It isn't that I cannot see your point. But remember, Shinichi is very new to human society and behavior. And Kuroba's always been a charmer."

"Well, just trust me on this one then."

Hakuba shrugged. He didn't really care whether their boss was romantically interested in their resident kitty hybrid. He was much more concerned about Hattori's news that there were powerful people showing an interest in their new friend's true nature. This could spell trouble for all of them.

-0-

Deciding it would be for the best for them all to get away for a while, Kaito announced that the entire performance hall staff would be going to a mountain retreat for the last two weeks of December. Although, to be honest, he had ulterior motives. After all, this was going to be his Shin-chan's first Christmas and New Year's. It had to be special.

And so the holiday season found them all tucked cozily in an inn way up in the mountains where the ground was covered in a pristine blanket of pure, white snow and a lake lay deep and cold between frosted banks. It was Shinichi's first time seeing snow, and the wonder in his eyes was enough to bring a smile to most of the other's faces. Of course, then Shinichi discovered that the snow was very cold and very wet.

They spent the first two days making good use of the nearby ski resort. Kaito spent the first half day sulking (or so his friends called it) because he'd offered to teach Shinichi how to ski only to discover that the boy had already accepted someone else's offer to teach him how to snowboard.

"Who is that guy anyway?" the magician demanded of no one in particular. He was sitting in the cafeteria overlooking the beginner's slopes with a gigantic cup of hot chocolate in one hand and a pair of binoculars in the other. "He's not one of us."

Hattori, who had decided to take advantage of the place's lunch special while it was available, rolled his eyes. Normally, he would be amused. But he'd been listening to Kaito gripe for ten minutes already, and it was no longer funny. "Dude, the guy's one of the instructors. He saw Shinichi watchin' and offered to teach him. He's doing his job."

"I don't like him."

"Of course you don't."

The magician's eyes narrowed. "So you agree there's something wrong with him."

"What? No," Hattori said hastily. "That's not what I meant at all! I was just saying that it's not surprising ya don't like 'im because you're jealous that Shinichi chose ta take his class instead o' going with you."

Kaito glowered at him. He stood up abruptly. "I'm going."

"Remember, the guy's just doin' his job," Hattori called after him. "He doesn't deserve getting' any weird pranks pulled on him!"

Kaito pretended not to hear him. Though he did dye Hattori's hair green on his way out without the other young man's knowledge. Hey, he had to rid himself of some of this irritation somehow.

Kaito's mood improved drastically on the second day, which he and Shinichi spent together on the intermediate slopes. This allowed everyone else in their group to breathe a collective sigh of relief. Although Hattori was still grumpy that the green dye in his hair was turning out to be extremely resilient. He felt slightly better when, as a sort of apology, Kaito dyed Hakuba's hair bright orange.

The following days passed in a whirl of blissful activity. They went boating on the lake and built snowmen outside the inn. Kaito and Shinichi's snow castle won the inn's snow sculpture contest, and they were awarded a snow globe that happened to feature a little black kitten wearing a red and white scarf sitting under a Christmas tree. They baked gingerbread houses and painted their own ornaments to help decorate the inn's three Christmas trees. They played board games by the fireplace long into the nights. There was a whole lot of good food and endless cups of hot chocolate and coffee.

And almost every night at dinner, Shinichi ordered grilled salmon and wondered why Kaito kept making funny faces at the food.

-0-

Sonoko struck on Christmas Eve.

Okay, maybe that was too dramatic a way to put it, but, as Hattori pointed out, that woman was bound to spring something like that on them all eventually. That being mistletoe, of course.

As luck would have it, the first two people to fall into her trap were the magician and his kitten. They had just come back from a morning on boating on the lake. Kaito was in the middle of explaining the concept of waterskiing to Shinichi, who was listening intently as he always did to knew pieces of information. And so they were both caught by surprise when Kaito opened the inn door for Shinichi and Sonoko loomed out from inside it to block their way. Since she was shorter than the both of them, it was strange that she could loom, but she managed it admirably anyway.

"Ah, ah," she said, wagging a finger at them as she leered. "You know the rule." She pointed up.

Kaito knew what he was going to see before he looked, but Shinichi's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's that?" he asked, looking back at Sonoko, clearly puzzled.

"It's called mistletoe," she explained—rather more patiently than she would have for anyone else. "It's a plant. A very special plant," she added with a smirk. "When two people walk under one at this time of year, they have to kiss."

"Why?"

"It's the rule. You two aren't allowed to come into the building until you kiss and that's final. Come on," she continued in a more cajoling tone, wiggling her eyebrows at them. "You know you want to~."

The two looked at each other. Kaito mentally cursed Sonoko. Yes, he wanted to kiss Shinichi—had wanted to for a while now. But he didn't want to frighten his little kitten, and he definitely didn't want to push him into anything he wasn't ready for.

But it was oh so tempting. Shinichi was looking up at him with a faint blush dusted across his face and his beautiful blue eyes all big and alluring.

Kaito couldn't resist the temptation. He leaned down and pressed a kiss upon Shinichi's lips. Shinichi gasped in surprise at the contact, and Kaito deepened the kiss without thinking, slipping his tongue past Shinichi's soft lips.

Unfortunately, Shinichi really hadn't expected that, and he jerked away with a startled mew. Kaito immediately felt guilty—something he was not used to feeling at all.

"Shin-chan? I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"No, no, I'm okay." Shinichi ducked his head. "I'm sorry. I…"

There was an awkward silence. Even Sonoko was starting to look uncomfortable. That wasn't what she'd expected.

They were all saved by the arrival of Aoko and Hattori, who had volunteered to go get some extra supplies for the Christmas party the inn was throwing for them all that night.

-0-

Shinichi had left the party early to go read in the room he shared with Kaito. It was partly because he found the prospect of reading a new book much more attractive than partying, but it was even more because, in their room, he didn't have to hide his ears or his tail. He'd thought normal hats were bad, but the knitted yarn things they had to wear to keep warm up here were ten times worse. They squashed his ears flat against his head in a most uncomfortable way that made it extremely difficult to hear anything properly.

Not expecting Kaito to return from the party until much later, he was surprised when he heard the door open. The footsteps that crossed the room were definitely Kaito's though.

The magician sat down in the armchair across from Shinichi's, but he didn't immediately speak.

Shinichi looked up from his book to study Kaito's face. "Is something bothering you?"

The magician hesitated a moment before answering. "I just wanted to tell you that, if anyone pulls another stunt like the one Sonoko did again, you don't have to go along with it if you don't want to."

A hint of a blush appeared on Shinichi's pale cheeks. "You mean the…the k—kiss?"

Kaito coughed lightly. "Yeah. I just—I didn't mean to force you or anything," he said in a rush. "If it made you uncomfortable, I—"

"You didn't make me uncomfortable," Shinichi said just as quickly. He looked down at his book, blush darkening. He remembered all those movies Sonoko had forced him to watch. He hadn't understood what was so interesting about kissing, but he had understood that it was something you did with someone really, really important to you. Someone who made your heart beat faster. Someone you trusted and cared for and wanted to spend your life with. "It…was kind of nice…"

Kaito stopped talking abruptly. "So you didn't mind?"

Shinichi shook his head. "No. I mean, it was you, so…"

The magician paused. Had he heard that right? Feeling an unusual mix of anxiety and anticipation, he leaned forward in his seat. "So I can kiss you again?"

"If you want to, I…wouldn't mind."

Kaito considered this because asking carefully, "So why do you feel like it's okay if it's me?"

"Because I love you."

Kaito blinked, startled by the simple, unhesitating declaration. For a split second, he wondered if his little kitten really knew what he was saying, but one look into Shinichi's eyes and he knew it was true. And it was kind of a relief for Kaito to know that his affections were reciprocated. Maybe letting Shinichi spend time around Sonoko wasn't so bad after all.

"Is that alright?"

Coming out of his thoughts, Kaito stared into his kitten's worried, blue eyes for a moment then burst out laughing. Reaching over, he clasped Shinichi's hands between his own. "Of course that's alright." Bringing Shinichi's hands up, he kissed his knuckles. "I love you, Shin-chan."

They watched the fireworks together from the roof of the inn on the night of New Year's Eve. The other's were in the inn yard where there was a party in full swing, but Kaito had spirited his kitten away shortly before the strike of twelve.

The fireworks weren't the fanciest the magician had ever seen, but they were beautiful regardless. And with the lake far below reflecting the entire show, it was like there were two fireworks shows going off at once. Shinichi's eyes all but glowed as he gazed in awe upon the brilliant colors dancing across the sky.

And when the clock struck twelve, Kaito tilted Shinichi's face up and kissed him on the lips for the second time. And this time, Shinichi kissed back: a little shy and hesitant but full of warmth and sincerity.

For the first time in his life, Kaito thought he might believe in fate. After all, it must have been fate that had led him to that hidden menagerie all those months ago.

As for Shinichi, he found himself remembering that, in all those movies Sonoko had made him watch, a kiss was the beginning of a happily ever after.

-0-

The study was a mess. There were piles of paper on the desk and spread out all over the floor along with bundles of files and folders and a whole set of dark green binders. Flopped on his stomach in the middle of the mess with one hand buried in his wild, brown hair and the other brandishing a pen like it was a sword was one Kuroba Kaito.

"Hakuba, you bastard," he was ranting at the documents as he jabbed at them with his pen in what was presumably an attempt to complete them. "I'll make you regret the day you were born!"

Shinichi knocked lightly on the doorframe.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kaito snapped without looking up from where he was mauling the paperwork with his pen.

"I brought you some hot chocolate," Shinichi said, eyeing the mess on the floor in search of a clear path to the desk. There wasn't one. That, and the desk was just as much a mess as the floor. Frowning, he began to search the rest of the study for a place to set the tray of mugs down. "Are you alright? You seem…agitated."

Kaito snorted loudly. "I just hate paperwork. Seriously, that blond twit had the nerve to tell my mom I was backed up on paperwork! Can you believe that? He probably forgot I can dock his pay. I—I…" Kaito trailed off as he finally looked at the new arrival. His mouth remained hanging open in a most undignified way. He sat up quickly for a better look. "Shinichi. Why are you wearing that?"

"Heiji, Sonoko and the others said I could help you relax if I wore this." Shinichi didn't look around. All his concentration was on picking his way across the study without treading on any papers or spilling any hot chocolate. His goal was a small coffee table on the other side of the study where a large, plushy couch offered rest to the work-weary soul. Although the couch was currently being occupied by a dozen thick account books, the table had a clear patch on one corner.

"They did, did they?" Kaito murmured, eyes glued to Shinichi.

It just figured those two would be the masterminds behind this. After all, who else would have told Shinichi that dressing up in a modified maid's outfit would help him relax. Yeah sure, all thoughts of how annoying all the stupid paperwork was had evaporated in a puff of smoke—no, steam, definitely steam—the moment he'd laid eyes on his little kitten all dolled up (Sonoko's handiwork, he'd bet. She had a good eye for design, that girl, being the head of their costume department. And this outfit had certainly been tailored to fit Shinichi in all the right ways), but Kaito wasn't feeling the least bit relaxed. In fact, he was feeling very much NOT relaxed.

A certain part of his anatomy was hard already just from watching Shinichi walk across the room.

That skirt really couldn't get any shorter. It barely covered what it was supposed to. It certainly drew attention to Shinichi's legs (currently clad in stockings that ended partway up his thighs). His little kitten had a runner's legs, long and lean but supple and strong. Perfect for wrapping around a lover's waist. Kaito could all too easily imagine those warm thighs wrapped snug around his hips as he thrusts—

The magician dragged himself somewhat reluctantly out of his fantasy. He didn't get far though because that was when the subject of his thoughts finally reached the coffee table. The very low coffee table.

Carefully, Shinichi bent over to set the tray he'd been carrying down without spilling. He had to pause, steadying the tray with one hand so that he could shift a few things on the table to make more room. He did so completely unaware of the magician staring intently at his back—well, backside, to be more precise. The kitten's skirt had ridden up with his movement, and Kaito could clearly make out the smooth, pale curves of his bottom. Firm. Soft skin. Enticing.

Was Shinichi not wearing anything under there?

Kaito's legendary Poker Face was oh so very close to cracking right then. He could actually feel his self control eroding. He didn't know if he should be firing Sonoko and the lot of them or giving them all a raise.

Shinichi straightened and turned around, tail curling loosely around his legs. "Would you like me to pour a mug for you now? It's still very hot though."

"It can wait then."

Shinichi nodded. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

It was an innocent question, but it sent all sorts of less than innocent images dancing through Kaito's head. The images only worsened the problem downstairs.

"Are you alright?"

Snapping out of his daydreams of Shinichi in various erotic poses, Kaito was startled to find Shinichi standing right in front of him. The cat-eared boy had a concerned look on his face. He leaned over to press the back of his hand to Kaito's forehead. A slight, puzzled frown flitted across his face. Then he sat down right on Kaito's lap and leaned forward so he could press their foreheads together. He drew back a mere few seconds later, oblivious to the turmoil he'd caused.

"You don't seem to have a temperature…"

Kaito let out a short laugh. "Don't worry, Shin-chan. I'm not sick."

Shinichi's brilliant, sapphire eyes turned to study his face for a long moment as though searching for confirmation. Apparently satisfied that Kaito was telling the truth, he made to get up. Kaito quickly wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, keeping him right where he was.

"Kai—ah, I mean, Master Kaito?"

Kaito blinked. Shinichi hadn't called him that since the early days when the boy had been following Jii's example. "You know you can just call me Kaito."

"Sonoko told me that, since you're the theater master, we should address you that way when you're supposed to be working."

"And your clothes were her idea too."

"Yes. Everyone agreed that paperwork puts you in a bad mood, and that this outfit would help. Although none of them would explain how. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense." Shinichi sounded a little irritated by that, and Kaito was torn between laughing at the cuteness of the expression and plotting sweet revenge upon his staff. It was their fault he was stuck with all this paperwork in the first place. And now they were mocking him. Who had helped his little kitten dress anyway? Kaito felt a flash of possessive jealousy and his arms tightened around Shinichi's waist.

"And what else did they tell you?"

"There was something." Shinichi's brows furrowed slightly as he tried to remember. He shifted absently as he did so. It was a little hard to talk twisted around, so he turned, completely missing the way Kaito's breathing hitched slightly when their thighs slid against each other (by now, Kaito was hanging onto his Poker Face with his teeth. Shinichi was straddling his lap, dressed like that—!). Sonoko had been very insistent that Shinichi follow her instructions to the letter. And there was something she'd told him to say. Oh right. He lit up as he remembered. "I want you to have your way with me."

It was wrong, Kaito thought, for anyone to be so adorably innocent yet irresistibly tempting at the same time. And he supposed Shinichi had been reading all the wrong books when it came to learning about such things. After all, books about developing technology, scientific discovery, geography, and other such things, while very educational, were rather lacking in the romance department (and the Sherlock Holmes books Hakuba was introducing to the little kitten weren't much better). And the thought occurred to Kaito that maybe it was about time he taught his little kitten about it himself. After all, it could be dangerous for Shinichi not to know. Who knows what dastardly person might come along and try to take advantage of the little kitten's ignorance?

"Sonoko told me I should say that," Shinichi continued. "But she wouldn't tell me what it meant. Are we supposed to go somewhere?" Shinichi scowled. He didn't like having information withheld from him by people who obviously knew more than they were saying.

Kaito thought he could actually hear the moment his own Poker Face cracked. It fell away with the last pieces of his self restraint. That frustrated pout was just too cute.

Leaning forward the little bit needed to close the distance between their faces, he bumped Shinichi's nose with his own as his lips quirked into a sly grin. "Would you like me to show you?"

Shinichi brightened, eager as ever to have his questions answered. "Would you? I feel like I only understand half of anything Sonoko says."

Kaito laughed. "You wouldn't be the first." He shifted his hands to Shinichi's hips, letting them rest there a moment before sliding them around and down. It was all too easy to slip his hands up under the oh so short skirt to cup his kitten's firm little bottom.

Shinichi shifted a little at the feel of the magician's calloused hands on his bare backside, a hint of color climbing into his face. It really wasn't that long ago that Kaito had last helped him bathe and taught him how to dress (just over a year now). But this touch felt…different. "Kaito?"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Shinichi shook his head quickly. He wasn't uncomfortable. He was just feeling rather warm in a way that had nothing to do with the weather, and his heart was beating faster than normal.

Kaito smiled. He slid one hand around to tease Shinichi's member. His smile twitched into a smirk when Shinichi squirmed.

"Has anyone ever touched you here?"

"N—no."

The hand still on Shinichi's rear gave it a gentle squeeze before moving to trace a finger up to the base of Shinichi's spine where his tail was then down to his entrance. He let his fingers tease the ring of muscle for a moment, noting the way Shinichi's breathing grew more shallow. Then Kaito pressed a finger inside, and watched as Shinichi's eyes widened, and the color in his cheeks darkened.

"And here?" Kaito murmured, breaths hot against the side of Shinichi's neck as he leaned forward to trail kisses up his throat.

"J—just you," the boy stammered.

"Good." He moved his finger in and out a few times, noting with surprised interest that the tightness around his finger seemed to be getting wet. He'd just been trying to decide how to get the hand lotion from his desk without getting up, but it seemed he didn't have to. It seemed Shinichi's body was responding to his touch, preparing for what was to come. Some quirk from his hybrid nature, perhaps? Kaito stashed the questions away for later. He had—other things to think about right now. Such as the way Shinichi was leaning against his chest, head on his shoulder and panting lightly.

Experimentally, he pushed a second finger into Shinichi's now slick hole, pushing in deeper than before and beginning to scissor his fingers.

Shinichi gasped. One of his hands curled into the front of Kaito's shirt as the other grasped at the sleeve of the arm that the magician had moved to wrap around his waist. He began making the most delightful little mewing sounds.

Kaito smirked, indigo eyes growing dark. "You like that?" he murmured into one feline ear.

Shinichi nodded against his shoulder. He was rewarded with a third finger joining the two already thrusting in and out of him, stretching him further. He squirmed, letting out a gasping cry as those fingers crooked, pressing hard at a spot deep inside him that made his spine arch in pleasure.

Kaito didn't think he could wait much longer. Having Shinichi all but writhing on his lap was all sorts of wonderful, but it wasn't enough.

Shifting, Kaito pushed Shinichi back a little and pulled his fingers out of him. His little kitten made a noise of confused protest. But Kaito had already made quick work of unzipping his own pants and pushing his undergarments down enough to free his rock hard cock.

"Now come here," he said, grinning at how eagerly his little kitten obeyed.

Soon, he had Shinichi straddling his lap again as Kaito slowly thrust his stiff member into his Shin-chan's virgin hole. Shinichi clutched at Kaito's shoulders, face flushed with both embarrassment and pleasure at being touched so intimately by the man who meant more to him than anyone else in the world. He whimper softly. He felt hot and full, and it was both too much and not enough.

His body seemed to move of its own accord, following some deep-seated instinct that had only just been awakened. He shifted, clenching around the large, foreign intrusion his rear. Though minute, the movement of his hips caused Kaito's cock to shift inside him, rubbing against sensitive walls. A moan escaped Shinichi's lips.

The grin on Kaito's face was entirely predatory. He lay back, hands tightening on Shinichi's hips.

Soon he had Shinichi riding his cock as Kaito thrust up into him. Overwhelmed by the onslaught of new and intense sensations, Shinichi's moans turned to breathless cries.

Kaito groaned with him. Shinichi was wrapped tight and hot around his length. They fit together like a hand in glove. This was meant to be, he just knew. He loved the way Shinichi clenched around him and the way his little kitten's body moved to meet his every thrust, shifting to allow Kaito in even deeper, eager to be taken.

Wrapping his arms around Shinichi's waist, Kaito flipped them over so that Shinichi was now lying under him with his legs wrapped around Kaito's hips, the magician's hard cock still buried deep inside him. The change in position pushed Kaito's hard length against that spot inside his lover again, and Shinichi threw back his head, letting out a mewling gasp of pleasure and delight.

Kaito took a moment to just lean down and capture Shinichi's lips with his own. It was a gentle, lingering kiss, warm and affectionate. They both closed their eyes, leaning into it as lips parted and tongues met. It wasn't a battle. It was a dance. A beautiful, long-awaited dance—a perfect blending of thoughts, intentions, and desires as two souls became one for a single, blissful eternity.

Then they began to move again.

Kaito pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back into Shinichi. Shinichi let out a cry of pleasure, body arching beneath the magician's. Kaito trailed kisses along his lover's jaw line before ducking to nip and suck at the side of Shinichi's neck. He relished in the little, mewling cries and gasps that continued to pour from his little kitten's sweet lips. It all went straight to Kaito's cock, and he couldn't help but moan against Shinichi's silken skin as he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

Shinichi was in ecstasy. He had long since stopped thinking. Instead, he simply felt. His entire being was being consumed by a pulsing, intense heat and pleasure as his lover thrust into him fast and hard, again and again and again. If there were any thoughts in his head at all, it was only that it was his beloved Kaito inside him—filling him. Claiming him. And his subconscious shivered in pure delight at the thought. It felt like the last piece of a puzzle had fallen into place, and all was right with the world.

Shinichi came first, dirtying the outfit Sonoko had oh so carefully designed for him (though unbeknownst to him, she had planned for that and made sure to use resilient materials). Kaito followed shortly after, releasing himself deep inside Shinichi, making his little kitten squirm and purr.

They remained where they were for a long moment, bodies still entwined, just enjoying each other's warmth in the afterglow of their passion. But eventually Kaito let out a soft sigh and shifted, carefully pulling out of his lover and getting to his feet. Shinichi blinked open his eyes and sat up, wincing a little as he did so. Suddenly, his eyes went wide, and he gasped.

Kaito looked at him, alarmed. "What?"

"The hot chocolate must be cold."

"…" Kaito stared at him.

Unaware of his magician's incredulous stare, Shinichi got gingerly to his feet and went to check on the beverage in question. He sighed and shook his head. "I'll take it down to get it reheated."

Kaito crossed the room in a few long strides before Shinichi could pick up the tray, not caring that he was stepping on his paperwork. He scooped his kitten up into his arms, earning himself a surprised yelp.

"Shin-chan, now is not the time for worrying about whether a hot drink is still hot."

"But you love hot chocolate," Shinichi reasoned, peering up at him with a slight frown.

Kaito laughed. "No arguments there. But there's something I love more."

"Magic."

"Okay. That too. But I was talking about you." Kaito ducked his head down to place a chaste kiss on Shinichi's lips. "And I am not letting you run around looking like this. We are going to take a bath."

"But your paperwork—"

"To hell with the paperwork," Kaito growled. "I've already been through reams of the stuff today. The rest can wait for tomorrow."

-0-

Back in the kitchens, one Suzuki Sonoko was holding court with her fellow conspirator.

"So, ya think it worked?" Hattori mused, sipping from his can of soda.

Sonoko snickered. "Well, Shinichi's certainly been in his office a long time."

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Mouri Ran, Clover Palace's head chef, asked as she put a tray of cupcakes into the oven to bake. "I mean, Shinichi's still so young."

Sonoko looked at her friend weirdly. "Ran. He's gotta be around our age. If he's younger, it can't be by much. He is not a child."

"I know, I know. But he's still so new to being around people."

Sonoko sighed and traded looks with Hattori. Ran seemed to be perpetually under the impression that Shinichi was still the shy, confused boy who could barely speak that Kaito had first brought home to them. She doted on him like an overprotective big sister even now.

"Wanna go see what they're doing?" Sonoko asked, turning back to Hattori.

The Osakan grinned. But before either of them could move, Ran slammed a fist down onto the table, making it shake. Both conspirators froze and turned to stare at her.

"You are not going to spy on them," she said in no uncertain terms. Then her menacing face turned into a pleasant smile. "Come help me mix the frosting."

-0-

Life around Clover Palace continued much the same as it always had despite the new found intimacy between its master magician and resident kitten hybrid. The two were closer than ever, but since they'd been close already, that was hardly a change. And if Shinichi didn't sleep in his own room at night anymore, only Sonoko commented on it. Actually, Aoko commented. Although she hadn't so much made remarks as spent a day chasing Kaito around the theater, threatening to bash his skull in with a mop if he ever hurt Shinichi. Kaito would like to point out that some of the allegations she was making about his character as she chased him might be considered hurtful, but since he said so while laughing, Aoko just ignored him.

All in all, it was life as usual.

Kuroba Chikage came to visit them all in early June. She had been traveling around the world, writing little articles and compiling her own traveler's guide to fine cuisine. She showed up in the audience for one of Kaito's magic shows without telling him. She sat right in the middle of the front row and waved when his eyes met hers.

After the show, standing backstage, Kaito introduced her to Shinichi for the first time. The hybrid was nervous. He didn't know what to expect. He'd never known his own mother.

But Chikage simply smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I've heard so much about you from Kaito. I'm glad we finally get to meet." And then, because really, no one could resist, she gently rubbed his ears.

There was a party at Clover Palace that night to welcome Kuroba Chikage home. She would be staying until the end of July, she told them. But the real excitement stemmed from the little book of ideas for new tricks she had brought with her (all inspired by things she had seen on her travels). Many of them were truly ingenious, and Kaito was eager to add his own spin to improve them. Two months wasn't nearly enough time to perfect them, but it was certainly enough time to get started.

Kaito returned to his bedroom well after midnight after a long discussion with his mother on the finer points of one of the tricks to find that Shinichi was still awake. His little kitten was sitting on the deep sill of the window in Kaito's room, looking up at the moon hanging high in the night sky outside. Kaito sat down beside him.

"Shin-chan?" he prompted gently. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering if…if my mother was anything like Chikage-san. But I guess I'll never know."

Indigo eyes softened. Kaito carefully scooped Shinichi onto his lap and wrapped his arms securely around his little kitten's waist. "Does that bother you?"

Shinichi lowered his head. He remained like that for a long moment, silent. But then he shook his head and looked up again to meet Kaito's gaze.

"No, it's okay. I don't need to know. Everyone here…" His voice lowered into a soft murmur. "You're my family now. So it's okay."

Hearing those words brought a genuine smile to Kaito's lips. "That's right. And we'll always be here for you. I promise on my honor as a Kuroba that you will never be alone again."

Shinichi blushed, turning to burry his face against Kaito's chest. "Thank you."


End file.
